100 Days Of Dalton
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: 100 Drabbles of DaltonVerse characters, different ships, friendships, just single characters. From a prompt list
1. See

100 Days Of Dalton

**See (Dwight/Laura)**

Dwight was stalking around the Dalton grounds, he had felt a disturbance in the court yard and he planned on checking it out. Cautiously he looked around, holding his spray bottle of holy water and rock salt in his hand.

Tripping over a rock he froze, cursing he wished he had brought his cross bow. He had only planned on scouting out and maybe try to capture the demon in a ring of rock salt. He saw a shadow flicker next to an old oak tree. He slowed his breathing and slowly crept to the tree.

When he was as close as he dared to be he raised the hand holding the spray bottle and he sprayed the air. Hearing a cry he grinned satisfied.

"Dwight, what the hell I can't see." A girl stumbled out from the trees shadow. Dwight felt his jaw drop.

"Laura, what are you doing here? Justin will kill you." He spoke sharply but quietly.

Laura just glared at him, "Justin doesn't control what I do. I can be where ever I want."

Dwight sighed exasperated, "Fine then he will kill _me_ if someone thinks we are sneaking around in the dark." Hesitantly he looked around, "None of this was my idea. I better not get in trouble for you."

Rubbing her eyes she winced. "That hurts like hell. When you get it in your eyes."

"Sorry." Dwight grumbled, grabbing a cloth he dabbed at her eyes. "There that should be better. Stop creeping around here at night damn it."

Blinking Laura hugged him then ran off, leaving a very confused Dwight staring after her.


	2. Europe

100 Days Of Dalton

**Europe (Reed/Shane)**

"We should travel somewhere Reed." Shane looked over at the artist sitting on the floor who was painting flowers.

Reed ignored Shane and continued working. His paint stained hand brushed his hair out of his eye leaving a streak of green paint on his cheek and some was left matted in his curls.

"Reed. Did you hear me?" Shane poked Reed's light strawberry blonde curls. "I think we should travel."

"I heard you Shane." Reed batted away his hand. "I'm working now." Lightly the brush glided across the canvas. "Now shush. I need to get this done for tomorrow."

Shane slid off the bed and landed beside Reed, watching him work. Gently he placed a kiss on the side of his _boyfriend's_ head. "Reed calm down. It looks amazing, you're going to get a great mark on it you know that."

Reed sighed and put down his paint brush. "Okay." Looking over at Shane with a slight blush to his cheeks. "Why do you think we should travel?"

Shane grinned, "Because it would be romantic. We could go somewhere nice. Wouldn't you like that? I'd love to spend time in some place like... Europe with my sweet boyfriend."

Reed looked away and mumbled something incoherent. His face was bright red. Quickly he buried it in his hands. Shane pulled him over into his arms. Reed was unaware of the taller boys grin.

"Or what if we eloped?" Shane ponder and laughed whine Reed squirmed.

Reed mumbled something into his hands.

"What's that? You need to take your face out of your hands so I can hear you." Shane was grinning.

Slowly Reed pulled is hands away from his red face. "Let's not, but it is a nice idea."

"Eloping is a good idea? I didn't think you were that type of person!" Shane faked shock, "But we don't have to go to Europe. We can go somewhere else."

The smaller boy giggled, "Eloping is a stupid idea Shane. Europe would be nice. Maybe when we both graduate. Or during the summer."

"Sounds like a plan." Shane kissed the side of Reed's head, wiping paint off his cheek.


	3. Blood

**I know it's one drabble per prompt, but I couldn't deny either of the ideas so consider it a bonus!**

* * *

><p>100 Days Of Dalton<p>

**Blood (Adam)**

Blood.

It was slowly dripping over a rose. It made no marks, because both were identical in color.

_Drip._

_Drip._

That was the only sound echoing through the boy's mind as he watched the blood slowly fall from his cut hands on to the flower. Looking at his desk his eye narrowed when they landed on a picture of three people.

Two of the faces had bee scratched out, one more violently than the other. The third face however had been left perfectly intact, no damage had been done to it.

Julian's face smiled up from the picture, arms wrapped around the other two in the picture, Derek's face was partially noticeable among the scratched. Logan's on the other had was completely mutilated.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Carefully the boy reached his hand out and stroked the picture, leaving a smudge of blood across Julian's face.

He jumped as someone knocked on his door, breaking his trance.

"Hey Adam, class starts in ten minutes." Justin called out. "Be on time." With that he left.

Adam glared at the door. The only sound he heard was the dripping of his blood.

**Blood (Danny/Wes)**

Wes grabbed his phone when he heard it vibrating on his bedside table. Sleepily he grabbed it. David grumbled something from his bed alone the lines of "turn it off." Wes shot up when he looked at the message.

**Text from:**

**Danny**

_Sorry._

Stumbling Wes got out of bed and struggled to get dressed in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Danny sent the text and was curled up on the white tile floor of his bathroom, his wrists bare, pale scars along them. The word courage had washed off. Shaking he grabbed the blade on the floor beside him. How he longed to see the blood drip on his skin.<p>

Slowly he lowered the blade so it met his skin, pushing down he felt it bit into his flesh. Before he could pull it to make a cut the bathroom door was kicked open. Danny looked up his eyes red from unshed tears.

"Danny buddy, what are you doing?" Wes crouched down beside him. Gently he lifted Danny's hand and took the blade out of his grasp.

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes. "I don't know." he said in a hoarse whisper. Gently Wes was dabbing at the small cut he made cleaning the blood up.

"Blood stays in your veins Danny." Wes pulled out a sharpie from his pocket and re-wrote courage on his friends wrist. They both stood up. "Let's get you back to your room, and I have to sneak out before Justin kills me."

Danny laughed, "You helped a friend. Justin shouldn't kill you. Besides Charlie wouldn't be very happy with him."

"True, true." Both boys started laughing when the saw a very annoyed Justin standing in the door way.


	4. Puzzle

100 Days Of Dalton

**Puzzle (Tweedles)**

They had fallen asleep in a tangled heap, nerf bullets scattered around them. Both were asleep, exhausted by their antics.

These twins were closer than most. No one in their lives could think of ever separating them. They were one in the same. Most people had stopped calling them by their separate names, it just seemed more normal.

If they were called is was Evan and Ethan or the Tweedles. Not just Evan, not just Ethan, their names were said as one or together. Never apart. They fit together perfectly, not in a romantic way, but in a way that they were lost wit out each other.

They were like a puzzle, each piece fits perfectly with the next, if you mixed up the pieces the puzzle wouldn't fit. Or if you lost a piece you couldn't finish the puzzle. They needed each other to live. To breath. To be.

Everything about them fit together.

Their hands were intertwined in a casual way. Their fingers locked together perfectly. Their tangled bodies merged into one breathing heap. You couldn't tell one from another. There are puzzle pieces like that. the ones that almost look the same but end up fitting together. It's strange how it can be.

There would be chaos when they were to wake up. In that moment it was perfect. The way the fit together perfectly was even more noticeable.

They were a puzzle, they needed one another to be complete, to fit together properly. To be.

Evan and Ethan Brightman they very definition of when two people complete each other.

Like a puzzle.


	5. Gone

100 Days Of Dalton

**Gone (Julian/Logan)**

"Logan seriously stop moping." Derek glared at his best friend who was curled up on his bed hidden under his blankets.

"No." Logan mumbled from his shelter. "I'm not coming out until he's back."

Giving an exasperated sigh Derek grasped Logan's blankets and pulled them off him.

"Get your ass out of bed." Walking around the bed, he grabbed a pillow and wacked the back of Logan's head.

"Go away Derek. Let me wallow in self-pity." Logan rolled over.

"Honestly Lo? He isn't gone forever." Derek hit him again with the pillow.

"Yes he is."

"It's one episode."

"It's forever."

"It's like a week."

"Forever."

"Logan, _get up_."

Derek shoved him off the bed. He fell loudly to the floor. Struggling up Logan glared, fire in his green eyes. Derek grinned.

"Well I got you out of bed didn't I? Now calm down your _boyfriend_ isn't gone forever." Shaking his head Derek laughed. "Breath would you? Julian said he would be back in a week."

Logan blinked and hesitated for a moment. "Okay... Fine. Still feels like forever though."

"Well it's going to feel like a life time for me if you don't stop your moping."

"I am not moping... I just miss him." Looking up flashing a warning glace, "If you tell him I said that things won't end well."

Derek failed miserably at trying to hide a smirk, he raised his hands in defence when Logan glared.

"I won't have to tell him."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Derek won't have to tell me anything because I've already heard it." Julian smirked from the doorway, "I was gone a day and you missed me? I'm flattered."

Logan to shocked for words just stared, "I thought you were filming all week?" he said when he finally got his thought together.

"Yeah, but filming wasn't far and I had a day off, so I-" Julian was cut off when Logan pressed their lips together. When the broke apart Julian had a red tint to his face. "I wasn't gone for long." He mumbled.

"Felt like forever." Logan grinned and kissed him again.


	6. Words

100 Days Of Dalton

**Words (Logan and Kurt)**

Logan sat at the piano, blankly staring at the sheet music in front of him. His green eyes were hazy showing that he was medicated.

Shaking his head, he stood up, pushing the bench back when a scraping noise. Oblivious to all around him he went to walk out the room. He stopped when a slight boy entered, his brown hair perfectly styled, blue eyes bright.

Normally Logan would have enjoyed time with Kurt, but in his medicated state he felt nothing.

"Hey Logan. Did you just finish singing?" Kurt smiled at him, a genuine smile.

Logan looked at him blankly. "I couldn't even start." He shook his head lamely, "I can't feel them."

Kurt looked at him and caught his eye, he noticed the medicated haze covering Logan's normally bright green eyes.

Kurt grabbed Logan's hand and walked him back to the piano, "What can't you feel?" The concern on his face was noticeable.

"The words." Logan said lamely. He sat on the piano bench, running a hand along the keys. Sighing he played a bit of the song he had been planning on singing.

Sitting down beside home, Kurt straightened the sheet music. "Let me help you along. Maybe then it will work out."

Logan started the song, with Kurt singing along side him. When the song finished the last note rung of into silence.

Logan smiled, "See?" Kurt nudged him lightly, "You just needed some help."

Logan was quiet for a moment before looking Kurt in the eyes, his own were slightly clearer. "Yeah... Thanks."

"Well I have to go get to class." Kurt got up and left the room. Logan stared after him, a light smile of his face.


	7. Two Guns

100 Days Of Dalton

**Two Guns (Tweedles/Winsor House)**

Everyone in Windsor had learned to deal with the twins, and all of them had nerf guns ready. Occasionally they would strike and no one would be expecting.

This was one of those days, well technically nights. It was one am in Windsor house when the struck. Silently the stalked around, when they were at Dwight's room the grinned, carefully the opened the door than open fire at Dwight's sleeping form. Dwight shot out of bed and grabbed his holy water, looking around wildly he saw Evan and Ethan slip away.

Shouts from all around the house showed where the twins were attacking. A storm of muttering people were headed to the front where Evan and Ethan had gone.

Grinning the twins were surrounded by the Windsor's. Charlie emerged from the crowd, baseball bat in hand.

"Did you wake _everyone _up?" Charlie glared at the twins, he twitched the bat in his hand.

"No, not everyone," Ethan started.

"Well everyone might be awake now." Evan continued.

"We left Kurt-"

"And Reed alone."

`Kurt would kill us." They finished together.

Charlie nodded and everyone that the twins had shot pulled out their own nerf guns. The twins grinned, it would be two guns against Windsor house.

This would be good.


	8. Obsession

100 Days Of Dalton

**Obsession (Charlie/Tweedles)**

*Note* These are a combination of ships/friendships/character interaction. The brackets just show what characters are involved in it.

* * *

><p>Everyone has obsessions. Some are obsessions you share with others, and some... Well you keep them to yourself. Charlie had one of those obsessions.<p>

He controlled Windsor, trying to control the house as much as he could. So after a long day of keeping everyone in check he had a certain way of relating.

He would watch clips of a movie. A movie he obsessed about. A movie no one except Justin knew he loved so much.

Opening his laptop he searched for his favorite song from it. Quietly he started playing 'Sweet Transvestite' from _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. It was his own secret obsession, he could quote the movie. Although no one knew, it was something he wanted to keep secret.

He started dancing to the song, and he quietly sung along, he because so absorbed in the song he didn't notice anyone open the door.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite._

Sang to identical voices on either side of him. Freezing Charlie saw Evan and Ethan grinning at him. Quickly he shut the door and turned to face them.

"Nice Chaz." Evan's eyes were bright.

"Very nice." Ethan grinned at the shocked look on Charlie's face.

Charlie looked around the room, and found his bat lying on the opposite side of the room.

"You will_ never_ speak of this to anyone. Or I will murder you in your sleep. _Okay_?" Charlie glared at them. Cautiously he stepped away from the door.

"Yes sir Mr. Jolly Rodger sir." With that the twins mock saluted him and ran out of the room.

When he registered what the twins had said, he grabbed his bat and ran after them

He had to make sure his obsession stayed a secret.


	9. Breathe

100 Days Of Dalton

**Breathe (Kurt/Blaine)**

**klainewarblersforever on tumblr has been amazing and has drawn sketches to go with each of these drabbles so please check her out :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting under one of the trees in Dalton's courtyard. Sighing he looked up and watched the leave dance in the slight breeze. When he heard the crunch of footsteps he looked up and saw Kurt slowly approaching. He smiled at patted the ground beside him.<p>

"Hey Kurt." His voice was weak but he was happy to see Kurt. Sitting down next to him Kurt grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"How you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked concern in his blue eyes, "You know, with what happened with your dad, mom and Shane..." He trailed off.

Blaine was quiet for a moment, "I'm good Kurt... Like a weight's been taken off my shoulders... I can _breathe_." He looked over at Kurt, his eyes warm and full of love. He smiled.

Kurt smiled back, "That's good Blaine. Although it sucks that your dad doesn't agree with," He gestured to the both of them, "Us."

"Screw it. I love you Kurt, and you're my boyfriend so nothing matters other than that." Leaning over he kissed Kurt's flushed cheek.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt looked at him, carefully they both leaned in and kissed.

When the broke apart, both boys breathed in.

"You know, it's nice to breathe... But I like kissing you better." Blaine grinned as Kurt looked away, his face flushed. He stood up, pulling Kurt with him.

"Let's go Kurt." Blaine started waking. Quickly and easily Kurt fell into step beside him, their linked hands swinging between them.


	10. Lurking

100 Days Of Dalton

**Lurking (Adam/Julian)**

Julian stormed out of Stuart House, his open blazer flapping around him. _Stupid Logan, stupid Kurt, stupid feelings_.

He roughly put his sunglasses on, nearly stabbing himself in the eye.

"Fuck" he growled, walking blindly forward, he had to get as far from Logan as he possibly could. When he heard footsteps behind him, he stopped walking and turning to tell whoever it was to leave him the fuck alone. When He didn't see anyone he shook his head, he must have just imagined it.

When he heard footsteps again he spun around looking for the source of the noise, he was getting paranoid.

"Hello?" He called out cautiously, "I swear Houston if that's you I will end you." When he got no response he continued walking. He was stepping quietly, his ears strained for the tiniest sound.

When a hand landed on his shoulder he jumped forward, looking around wildly. When his eyes landed on Adam he let out his breath.

"Trying to scare me to death fan boy?" Julian tried to stop his voice from shaking, he failed.

Adam looked insulted by Julian's accusation. "Never! Believe me, I just want you to be safe." There was a certain tone in his voice that Julian couldn't place, so he shrugged it off.

"Was that you lurking around Adam?" He faked annoyance. His heart was founding, from being scared and anger towards Logan.

"Someone was lurking around?" Adam spoke innocently looking at his hands. There was a cut along his left index finger.

Noticing the cut Julian leaned closer, "Yeah there was. Or I'm just imagining things." He shrugged, "What happened to your finger?"

"Paper cut."

"It looks deep you should get it checked out."

Adam slipped his hand in his pocket. "Yeah I'll do that." Gripping Julian's shoulder he started to turn away. "See you Julian."

"See you fan boy." Julian saw Adam flinch at the nickname.

He turned and headed back to Stuart House, he shook his head roughly. The stalker problem was really starting to get him paranoid. He laughed lightly, thinking Adam following him around, _stalking _him.

"Snap out of it Larson." He sternly told himself.


	11. Rot

100 Days Of Dalton

**Rot (Drew/Satoru)**

A puff of thick black smoke filled the room, choking the two boys. Coughing Drew went over to the window and threw it open. The smoke slowly left the room.

"That smells disgusting." Satoru said coughing, waiting for the room to fill up with fresh air.

Gasping Drew turned to face him, "Like something that's rotting." Cautiously he walked over to the beaker held over the Bunsen burner.

"What is that?" Satoru asked when he saw what was caking the inside of the beaker.

The glass was coated with a bright blue slime. It gave off a light silvery glow.

"It's... Nice." Drew leaned closer to examine it before sharply pulling his head away in disgust. "It smells like rot."

"How does it look like _that_ but smell so gross?" Satoru stood a safe distance away from it so the smell didn't reach his nostrils. "We should give it to Dwight... He would just _love_ it." He grinned, "I bet it would react great with holy water!"

Carefully picking it up Drew followed Satoru out of the room, when they got to Dwight's room the placed it just in front of the door before knocking and hiding out of sight.

When the door slowly opened Dwight peered out and saw the beaker, he shot the inside with holy water, with a puff of gray smoked the blue slime turned a vibrant red. Quickly Dwight shut his door, eyes wide with alarm.

"Cool." Drew and Satoru said, they grabbed the beaker. Carefully they smelt is.

"It doesn't smell like rot anymore!" Satoru grinned, he wrinkled his nose at Drew, "But you do."

"Oh shut up, you do too." Drew started to head back to their room, "Now let's see what this is."


	12. Dark

I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've started my senior year in high school so it's jhard for me to keep up with this, I'm doing my best, but sorry for the time gaps... For give me... Please Review :) I love your feed back :D If there are any characters you want to see just let me know I'll try to get them in... You can follow me/talk to me on tumblr I'm rikercurtlove... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>100 Days Of Dalton<p>

**Dark (Dwight)**

People have things they fear and they have things they love.

For Dwight there is something about the dark that he loved and sort of feared. He loved the peace of the dark, but demons become more active in the dark, there are more shadows to flit about in shadows.

Staring out his window Dwight was staring into the darkness, looking for any signs of unfriendly movement. Sighing he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool glass.

_All is calm before the storm. Why is it so quiet? It can't be this calm... Something is going to happen soon._ Although his eyes were closed and his body seemed relaxed Dwight was on edge, everything was so quiet and he couldn't handle it. It was going to drive him insane, well more insane than he already was.

_So quiet. It's really nice._

He started to drift off, his eyes shot open

_Need to keep watch._

His eyes started to droop.

_But I'm so tired._

His eyes slowly closed, the darkness spreading over his vision.

_Maybe I'll close my eyes just for a bit._

Dwight jolted awake. He felt like he had been asleep for a few hours. Looking over at his clock he saw that he had only drifted off for a moment. Grumbling he took one look out the window into the dark, he saw nothing. Walking over to his bed he flopped down on it and fell asleep.


	13. Biohazard

**I am sorry, i don't have as much time to update now that I have school... I hope I can get in to a rhythm so my updates are more frequent until then I'm sorry :/**

* * *

><p>100 Days Of Dalton<p>

**Biohazard (Windsor House)**

The fridge in the Windsor kitchen, only one way to describe it. Biohazard.

Either there were strange items of Drew and Satoru's, food that had been sitting there for weeks, or attempts at cooking that some of the boys had tried.

The fridge was occasionally cleaned out by Kurt who couldn't deal with its disarray.

This time there were about five containers holding _something_ that Drew and Satoru had created.

It was the usual. Although you never really ate anything out of the fridge for fear of food poisoning.

It wasn't something to be trusted.

Only one word. Biohazard.


	14. Mother

**Wow sorry, I thought I posted this a while ago... I guess I didn't... Sorry**

**More to come soon, I've just been busy**

* * *

><p>100 Days Of Dalton<p>

**Mother (Reed)**

One thing always followed Reed around. Not many people thought about it, he tried not to but some things are harder than others.

He is happy, he has his friends, he has Shane. Dorky, sweet and loveable Shane.

An extremely talented artist, a good voice, but some thoughts always followed him around like little dark rain clouds.

His mother. Yes she wanted the best for him, and his future was already laid at his feet in a clear path he only has to follow. She pressured him when it came to his art. The only thing he wanted was for her to appreciate his singing.

He could do more than paint, she just didn't approve.

That approval was one thing he craved for.

A mother's love is important.

She loves Reed, but she also wants him to be a certain way.

It's a simple thing that everyone wants at some point in their lives.


	15. Kick In The Head

100 Days of Dalton

**Kick in the Head (Stuart Trio)**

"Derek just shut up." Logan's green eyes burned with fire.

"Logan calm the fuck down." Derek stood opposite of him.

"Why should I?" Logan growled. He started approaching Derek his eye menacing. "Look at what the fucking twins did."

He gestured at his room. The desk was flipped upside down, all his notes scattered. His mattress was propped up against the wall and the bed frame had been taken apart, all the pieces lay together.

Derek's eyes widened at the sight, but he had to admit the twins had talent to do all this without anyone noticing. Entering the room to get a better look, we he saw the full room he tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny about it?" Logan grabbed his shoulders and threw him against the wall beside the door.

Derek quickly raised his arms in defense. "Okay. Sorry Logan just try to calm down."

Logan stepped bad and Derek sagged against the wall rubbing his shoulders. The door slowly opened and Julian cautiously stepped in. Eyeing the mess that was Logan's room he let out a low whistle.

"Wow what happened here?" Julian lowered his sunglasses raising an eyebrow. At Logan's growl he smirked. "Someone needs a good kick in the head."

"What did you say Larson?" Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That you need a good-"

"I heard you," Logan hissed.

"Then why did you ask?" Julian gave his classic Cheshire Cat grin.

Derek shook his head. "Guys come on. Chill out."

Logan just glared and Julian was still grinning.

"Why do I deal with you guys?" Derek said raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Because you love us!" Julian spoke earnestly.

"No I don't I hate you."

Julian burst out laughing and even Logan managed to crack a grin. "Let's clean this up." The blonde gestured to the mess that was his room.


	16. Abandoned

**I'm sorry I'm doing such a bad job keeping this updated. But school is very busy. I will write as many as I can this weekend. So sorry **

**As per usual I hope you enjoy, please review, I love to her your opinions :)**

* * *

><p>100 Days Of Dalton<p>

**Abandoned (Logan)  
><strong>

In a weird way he was alone. He had Derek and Julian, but Julian was gone half the time. _That damn stuck up little _- Growling Logan fell back on his bed.

Staring blankly at the ceiling he let his mind wander.

Most people at Dalton either hated him or didn't give a shit about him.

Logan sighed, he was alone at the moment. Derek was working on a project and had threatened to ruin all of Logan's coffee if he didn't let him be. Logan promptly left him alone after that. Once again Julian was gone.

"Damn it," hissing Logan flipped over and punched his pillow.

Suddenly he felt like he was being chocked. Pulling off his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt her felt like he could breathe again.

_This wouldn't be a problem if Julian didn't keep abandoning us_. Logan thought picturing the actors grinning face. _If he were here we could be doing something fun. Damn him._

Logan felt himself getting frustrated. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. He was done class for the day and with no Warbler rehearsal he had time to relax. When he finished his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room to get dressed.

"Well hello Logan." Logan looked up and saw Julian laying down on his bed.

Logan looked at Julian in confusion. "I thought you were filming. Or that you just abandoned us as usual."

Looking at Logan Julian's eyes flicked from the towel sitting low on his hips, to his bare chest and finally connected with his eye. "You might want to get dressed Lo. Yes I was filming and we finished early, I don't abandon you guys," His eyes were wide and innocent. "I couldn't if I tried." He spoke quietly his vice not more than a whisper.

"What did you say?" Logan raise an eyebrow quizzically.

"Nothing. Just get dressed and let's go do something fun," Julian slipped his sunglasses on and left the room.


	17. Hunger

100 Days Of Dalton

**Hunger (Klaine/Windsor)**

"Blaine you have to eat something," Shane was leaning against the door frame watching is brother with concerned eyes.

"Shane I'm _fine_ I just need to finish studying," Blaine's normally gelled hair was loose and in a messy jumble. "I'm not hungry."

Silence. Shane sighed and started to turn away, stopping when the silence was broken when Blaine's stomach growled loudly.

Shane jumped when two identical blonde heads popped up on either side of him.

Evan leaned over Shane. "Looks like the White Rabbit-"

Ethan leaned over the other side. "Missed tea time."

"The Mad Hatter won't be please."

"Not at all. Nor will the March Hare."

"Or the Dormouse and Alice." The finished together shaking their heads.

As if on cue Wes, David, Kurt and Reed came up behind the twins and Shane.

"What's going on?" Kurt pushed past the crowed, a Tupperware in his hands.

"Alice the White Rabbit won't eat." Evan patted Kurt's head while Ethan reached around trying to grab the container in Kurt's hands. Pulling away he walked into the room and stood beside Blaine.

"He put the container down. "Cookies for the hard worker."

There was a flurry of movement at the door as all the other boys tried to get in the room. Kurt gave them a glare that sent them stumbling backwards.

"Let Blaine eat them since this idiot is ignoring his hunger. I'll make you guys some, but If you touch Blaine's I will never make any again."

Evan and Ethan saluted leaving the room, the other boys followed them.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine smiled up at him lovingly.

"No problem. I'd better get to the kitchen before I get a crowed watching me."

Blaine laughed and turned back to his books.


	18. Insanity

100 Days Of Dalton

**Insanity (Dwight/Tweedles)**

"You two are absolutely insane!" Dwight was stuck in a corner with Evan and Ethan grinning at him.

"We aren't insane," Evan leaned in closely, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Dwight raised his spray bottle defensively.

"Our reality is just different than yours," Ethan leaned on Dwight's other side, making the dark haired boy shiver.

"You guys are possessed."

"Any way Dwight I think we are more sane than you."

"Oh please," Dwight moved his spray bottle between the twins, trying to decide who to spray first. "I am the most sane person in the house."

"Hmm," Evan looked at his brother. "First step to insanity, denying it."

"Yep," Ethan looked thoughtful. "Denial is definitely the first step."

"I'm not insane!" Dwight's eyes were wide. He quickly spayed the twins, and darted off.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. The pulled out two Nerf guns from who knows where and darted after Dwight. A shower of bright orange pullets followed Dwight and he ran off to find his own.


	19. War

100 Days Of Dalton

**War (Logan/Blaine)**

Logan was sitting on one of the few benches in the Dalton courtyard blankly staring at the ground. The crunching of leaves alerted him of someone approaching. When he looked up he saw Blaine standing awkwardly, not really making eye contact.

"Can I sit?" Blaine gestured to the space on the bench beside Logan. Logan only shrugged and slid to the side leaving more space for Blaine. "Thanks."

"What do you want Blaine?" There was no bite to Logan's words, they were empty, just like his eyes. "I'm not really in the mood to be told off about how I somehow forced myself on to Kurt."

Blaine looked over at Logan, slight worry showed in his eyes. "I wasn't going to talk about that, but we should end this little war between us."

"War?" Logan spat out. "That's what your worried about? After everything that fucking happened?" Annoyance flared up in Logan's green eyes. "After how that little psychopath Adam almost killed half of Dalton?"

Blaine flinched. "Logan that isn't what I meant... The reason I wanted to talk to you was to see how you were holding up." Blaine looked at him in concern.

"And why would you care?"

"Logan," Blaine sighed and cautiously placed a hand on the Stuart Prefects shoulder. "Whether we want to admit it or not we both know each other really well. I _know_you are shaken up."

"I'm a bit more than shaken up. My only friends could have died, and not to mention I found out the one I was the horrible to and always ignored loves me. I'm fucking perfect. Thanks for asking." Logan's voice was filled with venom, but Blaine could hear the shake of it. Blaine pulled Logan into an unexpected hug. Logan froze at the contact, after a moment he relaxed.

"Hey," Blaine's voice was gentle. "Don't worry right now. Derek and Julian are fine, and Adam's gone. The danger has past."

Logan sat up, straightening his blazer. "I guess you're right Blaine."

"No go talk to Julian. If anything he needs support."

Logan nodded at Blaine's words and stood up. "See you around Anderson."

"See you Lo."

Logan smiled genuinely. "War over?"

"War over."


	20. Saftey

100 Days Of Dalton

**Safety (Rane)**

Shane spun Reed around in a simple twirl carefully holding the artists hand.

"See Reed? You can dance without getting hurt," Shane smiled brightly at him. Reed blushed and mumbled something. "Reed I can't hear you."

"Never mind," Came a quiet voice.

"Aww, Reed you can tell me anything and I will still love you."

Reed blushed a deep shade of red.

"You are so cute when you blush. Do you know that?" Shane gently lifted Reed's chin looking him in the eyes. "So what did you say before?"

Reed looked away. "I just- never mind. It sounds stupid."

"Reed nothing you ever say will sound stupid."

"Well this does," Reed retorted.

"Please?" Shane gave Reed his best puppy dog look.

"Fine," Reed gave in unable to take Shane's innocent eyes. "I just feel really safe with you."

The smaller boy gasped as Shane pulled him into a tight hug. "Reed you can always find safety with me."

"I know," Reed hugged Shane back cuddling his head into the taller boys warm chest.


	21. Cold

**Idea from thatbeme on tumblr (Thank you so much)**

* * *

><p>100 Days Of Dalton<p>

**Cold (Julian/Logan)**

Julian stood outside staring up at the bright sky, white flakes falling on his face. It was the first snow fall of winter, and he was going to enjoy it. His blazer was open, the cold air penetrating the thin white dress shirt.

The snowflakes landed on his cheeks, slowly melting. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool air. After being away for a while filming it was nice to be back, well except for the fact that he would now have to watch Logan fawn over Kurt. Julian shook his hair scattering the snow that had settled on it. The wind picked up causing him to shiver. When the front door to the Stuart dorm opened Julian didn't look over to see who it was.

"Jules?" Logan's surprised voice rang out. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

Julian forced himself to turn around and had a slack grin on his face. "Well we finished filming early. So here I am."

Logan walked over to him. "It's freezing outside. Aren't you cold?"

"Not really," Julian shrugged. Logan raised an eyebrow when Julian tried to repress a shiver.

"Don't lie," Logan casually tossed his arm over Julian's shoulder pulling the cold boy closer. "Let's get you inside, and you can have some of your prissy coffee."

"My coffee is not prissy. It's perfectly delicious," Julian shivered as a strong wind picked up. "Okay let's go inside."

"That's what I thought." Logan had a smug grin on his face.

Julian lightly nudged him in the side. "Don't make me ruin your coffee."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Logan and Julian started laughing, they walked into the dorm only to run into Derek who had gone over to see why the front door had been open.


	22. Old

100 Days Of Dalton

**Old (Charlie)**

Charlie sighed when he heard all the ruckus the twins were most likely causing. Rolling over in his bed he looked over at his alarm clock, tired eyes slowly focusing. Groaning when he registered the time he covered his head.

_One in the morning. What the hell are they doing this time?_

Shouts from downstairs echo up to his room. Grumbling he got up and walked over to the stairwell, but not before grabbing his baseball bat.

"If you don't shut the hell up I will smash your head in with the bat." The voices stopped with a few shouts of "Sorry Chaz!"

Charlie fell back into his bed, tossing the baseball bat to the side.

_I am getting so old so fast. I'm going to have wrinkles by the time I get out. Damn boys. Maybe they can calm down just once? Ha that's a joke. I'll never get the sleep I need._

He heard movement again, this time he ignored it. Letting the Windsor boys run most of their energy for the night.

_Yeah, I'm really getting old fast. Now how about the grow up so I can sleep just this once?_


	23. Iron

100 Days Of Dalton

**Iron (Derek/Julian)**

"Derek working out to get some girls?"

Derek looked over and saw Julian leaning against a wall with a cat like grin on his face.

"Working out to stay fit Jules. Not all of us get photo shopped to look the best we can," Derek retorted.

"All of this is completely perfect."

"Oh so that's why you complain half the time that they over edit your pictures," Derek grinned. "You know it's the truth don't deny it."

Julian glared jokingly, and paused for a moment. "Well maybe they do edit a bit. Either way I don't bother with 'pumping iron' unless I have a role around it." Julian stretched his jaws in a yawn. "Wow just watching you is making me tired."

"You are such a girl Julian. Out of curiosity do you ever stop complaining?"

"Of course, and I'm not really complaining now. Just commenting," Derek rolled his eyes. Julian just grinned. "And I don't even need to try to get girls. I blink and they are all over me."

"Yeah, well at least I can get the people I want," Derek's voice had a slight edge to it.

Julian winced. "Okay I get it. No need to be so harsh."

"I'll be as harsh as I need to be Jules." Derek looked at Julian full in the face causing the actor to look away.

"Whatever!" Julian turned and left the room. "Keep pumping your iron D."

"Okay Julian. Keep hiding yourself away. We will see who ends up in the better condition." Derek's voice rang after him.

"Sure thing Mom."

Derek just laughed.


	24. Desecrate

100 Days Of Dalton

**Desecrate (Reed/Julian)**

Reed walked over to the Art Hall, or what remained of it. He looked at the destroyed building, memories from that day flashed before his eyes. As he examined it he remembered how great the building had been. Just like every other building at Dalton it was extravagant, and filled with great art pieces made by students. Pieces that student had worked endlessly on, now all of that was gone.

Looking around cautiously for anyone who may be watching since the crumbling building was off limits, Reed carefully stepped in. He knew it would be dangerous for anyone, especially someone as clumsy as him. The inside was charred from the flames, the stairs were broken in parts, and debris was everywhere. He ran his fingers along a half destroyed painting that had been one of his own. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, picturing the building in its original glory.

How would people remember the building? Would they remember it as a beautiful place filled with art? Or would it be remembered as a place of horror and danger? A place where Hell Night really became a night of hell. Reed really hoped it wouldn't be the later, when he heard footsteps approaching he turned nervously not wanting to get in trouble.

"Don't worry Reed, you're not in trouble," Julian Larson walked over and stood beside him. "Well unless you count how the Windsor's are going to freak out because you are putting yourself in extreme danger." He tried to laugh but his voice was strained and slightly frightened.

"And you aren't hurting yourself by being here?" Reed's voice was concerned, he noticed Julian flinch and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Well I hurt myself emotionally where ever I go since all of the is my fault," Julian kicked the ground, he closed his eyes trying to block out the feeling that were trying to overwhelm him.

"Come on Julian. Let's get out of here and get coffee or something." Julian looked over at him blankly, then shook his head getting his thoughts together.

"Sure, it will help take my mind of things."


	25. Heaven

100 Days of Dalton

**Heaven (Charlie/Justin)**

Charlie was sitting on a stone bench underneath a strong oak tree zoning out, and enjoying a few brief moments of piece away from Windsor's madness.

"Hey Charlie," Justin's voice broke Charlie out of his tired haze.

"Oh hey Justin," He smiled over at his best friend who sat down beside him. "How you doing?"

"A bit better off than you by the looks of things."

"That easy to tell?"

Justin laughed, his accent becoming more prominent. "Those Windsor's are going to kill you. Too bad you aren't in Hanover with me."

"The guys in Windsor can be great, you know when I don't want to smash their faces in," Charlie grinned, nudging his friend. "I'll let you in on a secret. Hanover seems like Heaven compared to what I have to deal with."

"But you do still love them," Justin stood up and looked at the sky. "It looks like it might rain. Why don't you come to 'Heaven' for a bit?" He grabbed Charlie's hand and helped him stand up. "Blaine can watch them for a while."

Charlie was about to agree when the sound of an explosion came from the direction of Windsor. "Or not," He sighed. "Well I better get back to make sure no one is dead."

Justin patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Alright then Chaz, have fun. Just don't kill any of them."

"I'll try not to."


	26. Fairy Tale

**School controls me! And I may be a bit lazy… Whoops…**

**Yeah... real sorry about the delays in updating**

* * *

><p>100 Days of Dalton<p>

**Fairy Tale (Julian)**

The movies he filmed always had happy endings, they were just like fairy tales. Just once he wanted the same ending. He never had it with his parents, and now he believed he could never get if with the boy he was in love with.

_How does it work in the movies?_ _Oh yeah, the girl has been in love with the guy forever. He doesn't realize. Then through some crazy situation he falls in love with the girl and they end up together. If only life was like that._

Julian lay down on his bed annoyance painted on his face. He loved spending time with Logan and Derek, but every minute with Logan was painful. It didn't help that his nightmare was coming true. People were finding about how he felt even thought he always struggled to hide it.

_To top off this hell I have a fucking stalker who's driving me insane. If only I could get a happy ending. Damn it I'm Julian Larson I can get anyone! Why should I care about a stuck u ,and ignorant squid?_

He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He needed to get out of here. It was too hard to stay at Dalton. He was just hurting everyone around him. Maybe he could leave before he cracked, and before Logan found out because he wasn't sure if he could handle that. He set the resolve in his mind, just like the other times he had planned on leaving Dalton. Only this time he meant it. Little did he know that he would go through a night of hell, and his worst nightmares would come true.


	27. 4:29 PM

**Okay so shall I apologize? I'm sorry been busy and haven't had as much time to write these out… But I do have a bunch written out, so I need to type them. But expect more soon! Yay finally back in the flow of things!**

* * *

><p>100 Days of Dalton<p>

**4:29 PM (Tweedles)**

All the clocks in Windsor read 4:29 PM before shutting off simultaneously along with all the lights. The house occupants went into an uproar at the sudden black out. The sound of drawers being pulled open, and voices calling out trying to find extra sources of light.

"Han," Charlie's voice was annoyed. "What the hell happened to the power?"

"Yeah," Wes called out. He and David had been in the middles of a game.

"Was it Stuart again? Cause I swear-" David shook his head.

"It wasn't Stuart," Han's voice crackled over a speaker. "Your culprits are in the kitchen."

Half the house stormed down to find who cause the power outage. The Twins were in the center of the kitchen looking innocent.

"We were just," Evan started.

"Trying to bake," Ethan continued.

"Some of Kurt's,"

"Magic cookies."

"We didn't know"

"That the oven"

"Would kill all the power."

"When we put it"

"_That_ high."

"We planned on."

"Baking them faster."

"Oops?" Ethan shrugged.

The Twins noted the glares being sent their way, half glancing at each other they smiled.

"Well we best be going," Evan took a step to the side.

"Homework and stuff," Ethan followed suit.

"Bye!" They darted away followed by an annoyed crowed.


	28. Introduction

**I haven't updated in forever, and I'm very sorry about that. I've been busy.**

**Hopefully I should be getting back on track and get this finished.**

**So without further ado!**

**Reviews are welcome, and if there is anyone/any ships you want to see let me know!**

* * *

><p>100 Days of Dalton<p>

**Introduction (Dalton Academy)**

Welcome to Dalton Academy.

Although it may look normal, there are some... abnormalities.

During your stay, you may reside in either: Hanover, Stuart or Windsor.

-Hanover: A place where secrets are kept and treasured. Although they _appear_ most normal.

-Stuart: A place where people work hard and run only on coffee. Perhaps they can be a bit _intense_.

-Windsor: A place where boundaries are pushed and rules, well, they are made to be broken. Say good bye to sanity.

Now, you may be wondering; how do I find these places?

For Hanover follow the sounds of the White Queens peaceful rule.

For Stuart find the Cheshire Cat, he'll bring you around. That is if _he's _around. Sometimes he just disappears.

For Windsor, just do what our dear Alice did and follow the White Rabbit.

Once you have found your temporary or permanent home, you might want to know a few things. Mainly welcome, and watch yourself.

There are tricksters and demons galore. People that have it out for each other, and rivalries that are rooted deeper than you could ever imagine. There may be trouble and heartbreak, but you will find your time here filled with adventure.

Welcome to Dalton Academy.


	29. Plus

100 Days of Dalton

**+ (Reed/Shane)**

"Shane are you drawing?"

"Kind of."

"Can I see it?"

"No you're going to judge me."

"I have to deal with you on a daily basis, I do more than judge you."

"No."

"But Shane!"

"Reed don't you dare look at me like that!"

"Shane I want to see it!"

"It's really bad, you don't need to see anything."

"You look at my art all the time."

"It's because you're really good."

"Shane."

"Reed."

"Please?"

"But-"

"Shane."

"Fine."

Shane looked at the curly haired boy nervously before tossing him the note book he had been drawing in. Reed looked down at the page a flush creeping up on his face.

"Oh."

The page Shane had been drawing on held on picture. A heart with _Shane Anderson + Reed Van Kamp_ written in it.


	30. Light

100 Days Of Dalton

**Light (Julian/Logan)**

"You know," Logan was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "A lot of famous couple are given names."

Julian looked up from where he was lying on the ground studying. "Oh really? I never knew that," His voice was dry and sarcastic. "Of course I know Lo. I kind of deal with a lot of celebrities if you hadn't noticed."

The prefect looked over at the primadonna. "I'm trying to be serious."

"Okay," Julian sat up and watched the blonde. "What exactly brought this on?"

"Well," Logan swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "If we were to think of that idea, what would ours be?"

"Depends, are we using first names or last names?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged looking slightly uncomfortable. "Both?"

"Hmm," Julian stood up and sat beside his boyfriend. Logan placed his hand warmly over Julian's. "Our last names could be something like Light."

Logan only looked at him in confusion. Julian sighed and grabbed a sheet of paper. He quickly wrote out 'Larson' and 'Wright'. He crossed out the 'arson' and the 'W'. Logan watched his every move, green eyes intent.

"Get it now?" Julian teased.

"Yes I do," Logan pushed Julian down on the bed. "The only light I need to see is you." He kissed Julian, pushing him into the mattress. Julian gave a low moan and pressed against Logan. "I love you." Logan hummed softly. He shifted and lay beside Julian.


End file.
